


In Spite of Sickness

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, Sick Character, Smut, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

You were relaxing on the sofa, late in the November of 2016, it was only around 9am but you wanted to go back to bed. You were curled around a blanket, clutching your stomach. _Periods._ Your boyfriend, Matt, was at comicon, he wasn’t aware your period has started, but he knows that you suffer with them. You have medicine for them, but they don’t work very well. You walked into the kitchen, whimpering at the pain, and grabbed the sleeping pills you had for your insomnia. You had two with some water, before locking all the doors to the house so no one else could get in, and you walked up to your bedroom, curling up on your boyfriend’s side of the bed.

Matt frowned when you hadn’t texted him back at 4.30. He’d asked what you wanted him to bring in for dinner because he was getting take out, but right now he was concerned. He shoved his phone into his pocket and ran out of the building. Usually, he wouldn’t be too concerned. But he knew you always had your phone in your hand or pocket, you always had it on a full charge, and the thing that made him more concerned is that you’d told him in the morning that you’d felt unwell.

You had three blankets and a duvet wrapped around you, as well as a pillow held against your stomach. You awoke at 1, had a sandwich and some pain killers before going back to bed.

Matt ran up to the house when he returned home, still as concerned. He unlocked the door and walked in, calling your name. He didn’t move for a moment, frowning when he didn’t hear an answer. He grabbed his phone and rang yours. Sure enough your ringtone could be heard from upstairs. Matt followed the sound to the bedroom and smiled slightly when he saw you curled around the duvet.

He walked over to you and rubbed your back until you grumbled and curled close to him.  
“Baby…how you feelin’?” He asked. You whimpered and clutched your stomach, and he instantly understood.   
“C’mon babe, I’ll order in, you go take a bath and then I’ll give you a massage” He murmured, kissing your cheek. You nodded and leant against him as you stood up. He smiled and kissed you gently, leading you to the bathroom where he started to fill the tub, adding in some bubble bath that said it was perfect for aches and pains. You smiled and undressed, frowning at the blood that had stained your underwear despite you wearing a pad, which you found more comfortable than shoving something other than Matt’s dick up your vagina.

He rubbed your side and helped you step in, before smiling.   
“What do you want to eat?” He asked softly.   
“Chicken pizza? I’ll share with you” You smiled.   
“One chicken pizza, fries and garlic bread?” He smiled. You nodded.  
“Perfect” He smiled.  You smiled and kissed him before he left the room and took the clothes with him.

A few moments later, he returned with a fluffy towel for you.   
“There’s some of my sweatpants on the bed, or you can wear your fluffy pyjamas. I’ll be downstairs if you need me” He promised and rubbed your shoulder, kissing your head before leaving.

A while later, you walked downstairs and found Matt sat on the sofa, with a blanket beside him. There was a bucket on the floor, along with some Gatorade which you knew he’d gone out of his way to purchase because it made you feel better when you were on your period. You’d worn his sweatpants and the fluffy t-shirt of the pyjamas, along with some fluffy socks. He smiled widely when he saw you.  
“Food shouldn’t be too long. I ordered it at 5.30, they said it should be an hour” He smiled and held you close. You smiled and curled up beside him, resting your head on his chest. He smiled and brushed his hands through your hair.   
“Wanna watch your favourite film later?” He asked and smiled. You nodded and curled close, closing your eyes. He chuckled and kissed your head.  
“Have a nap if you want” He smiled and kissed you. You shook your head and smiled.  
“I’ve slept all day…just in pain” You murmured and drank the Gatorade. He smiled softly and rubbed your belly.   
“You’ll be fine, promise” He whispered.   
“Oh, you got a package today” You murmured when you saw the white packaging on the floor.  
“Sweet, it’s Biohazard” He smiled and grabbed the package.  
“What?” You asked.  
“It’s the new resident evil 7, looks amazing” He smiled and showed you the case, though it didn’t make much sense to you.

“Why don’t you play it tonight? I don’t mind watching you play it instead of a zombie film, it’ll probably be the same stuff” You smiled.  
“It’s up to you, the Xbox is upstairs if you want to. We could take the food up and chill up there all night” He smiled. You nodded and smiled.   
“As long as I can lay on your chest” You grinned. He smiled and nodded, kissing your head.

A while later, the food came and Matt collected it, while you carried some drinks and his game upstairs. He came up with a tray and the pizzas, placing them on the bed. He watched as you removed the t-shirt before climbing into the bed. He smirked and put the disk into the Xbox console, before turning the TV on and signing in. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in beside you. He laid the tray of garlic bread, pizza and fries beside him where you could both reach it.   
“I’ve never actually seen you playing a game” You chuckle. He smiles and brushes a hand through your hair as the game loads.  
“I don’t really play that much anymore. Just GTA, which you go on, Sims, which is for you mainly, and Resident Evil” He smiled and opened the game.

As he played, you fed him pizza and fries, which he appreciated. You made jokes about the ugly creatures, calling each other them. He laughed and kissed your head as he saved the game. He continued on, saving his progress and eating the food you fed him until midnight.  
“C’mon then sweet, the food’s gone we should sleep” He whispered and saved his progress. You nodded and threw the rubbish in the direction of the trash. He put his control pad back on top of the console and turned the TV off, shifting so he could curl close to you under the duvet. He grabbed his phone and turned it off before throwing it onto the floor, knowing it would go off non-stop all night until he turns it off.

You smiled and curled close, glad no one would text you except Matt, it meant that you could keep your phone on loud and never get any notifications. You curled close to him and smiled sadly, clutching your stomach. He rubbed your back, getting rid of the pain for a while. It’s what you love about his hands, they get rid of pain so easily. Soon after, you fell asleep in his arms. He watched you sleep and held you close.

When you awoke in the morning, Matt was still watching you.   
“Have you had sleep?” You asked softly. He smiled and shook his head.   
“I preferred to watch you and make sure you’re okay” He smiled.   
“But you’re at a con today! You’ll be asleep for all your fans” You said.   
“You’re coming with me today… I don’t want you being alone when you’re unwell” He said softly. You raised an eyebrow, watching as he shifted onto his side and rubbed your belly.   
“You want me there?” You asked, shocked. He nodded and smiled, rubbing his hand on your waist.

You chuckled and smiled.  
“I suppose we better shower then, can’t be late” You smiled. He nodded, but made no movement.   
“I’d rather just cuddle with you” He smiled. You chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah but if we’re late, Rich and Rob will have it out on your ass” You smiled. He sighed and sat up.  
“I guess, c’mon then” He smiled and watched as you climbed out from beneath the blanket. You grabbed his hand and led him through to the shower room. He smiled and turned it on, before lifting your shirt up. You lifted your arms and helped him remove the shirt. He smiled and cupped your breasts gently, kissing your neck. You moaned and let your head fall onto his shoulder, rocking back against the bulge in his boxer shorts. He groaned and kissed you deeply.

One of the things you hated about your periods is that you were permanently horny, which meant that it only took a little action for you to come. Matt grinned as you gasped and came with a quiet moan. He smiled.  
“God you look gorgeous when you come” He smiled. You panted and curled close to him.   
“You want me to…?” You trailed off, hand trailing to his boxers.  
“Nope” He smiled and pushed your pants and underwear away, as well as his own boxers and climbing in with you. He grabbed the shampoo and massaged some into your scalp. You groaned and smiled, loving the feeling of his hands.

After he’d washed your hair and body, you smirked and looked down his body, eyes landing on his dick. Cut, thick and curving up to his belly, it’s the best dick you’ve ever seen. You drop to your knees before him. He looked down to you and watched as you tentatively reached forward and took him into your mouth. Matt groaned and trailed a hand into your hair, lightly tugging on your hair in a way that made you moan as much as you were him. It didn’t take much for him to come with a moan of your name. You smiled up to him, a sultry smirk that he knew showed how innocent you appeared to others, but alone with him it was the opposite. He grinned and helped you up, kissing you deeply, tasting himself on your tongue. You shivered and trailed a hand down his back. He grinned.  
“C’mon babe” He smiled and turned the shower off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body before wrapping a smaller one around his waist. You smiled and kissed him, before walking across to your bedroom. He walked through a few moments later.

You watched as he grabbed a plain t-shirt from his closet and slid it on. You smiled widely and grabbed a bra, slipping it on before grabbing one of his t-shirts and sliding it on.   
“I love smelling of you” You murmured. He smiled and kissed you gently. He grabbed some boxers from the drawers he’d placed in the closet, slipping them on before finding some jeans. As he slid into them, you squeezed his ass and smiled. He grinned and kissed you deeply.   
“Hmm…how do I make sure that all the crazy fangirls know that I belong to you” He murmured, mouthing at your neck. You grinned and copied his actions, covering his neck in hickies. He smirked and pushed you onto the bed.   
“Stay there” He grinned. You nodded and watched as he raided one of the drawers beside his bed. You both had a drawer that you’d keep locked, just because everyone has something they don’t want anyone to know about. Matt pulled some paper out of his, followed by a black box, which he put on the floor before shoving everything back in the drawer and lifting the box.   
“This is just a spur of the moment thing…but I really want it to happen so now is as good a time as any I guess” He smiled. He shifted so he was kneeling in front of you. Your emotions were already skyrocketing and he hadn’t even said anything. He opened the box, lifting one knee. A ring was shining in the light of your bedroom, a small cobalt diamond.

Your hands went to your mouth and covered it to hide the happy sobs that were leaving.   
“Yes! Yes, a million times yes!” You said, kissing him deeply. He smiled widely and hugged you tightly, wrapping his arms around your waist. He slid the ring on your hand and smiled widely.   
“I can’t believe you said yes” He said softly.   
“Why wouldn’t I?” You asked softly. Matt shrugged.  
“Don’t know, too soon” He shrugged. You shook your head.   
“We’ve been together for three years…that’s two years too long of no marriage for my family” You chuckled. He laughed and nodded.   
“Oh well, now you can tell them it‘s happened” He smiled. You nodded and pulled him close on the bed.   
“We can visit them tonight if you want” He smiled. You nodded and smiled. He smiled and kissed your nose, standing up. You smiled and climbed up to kneeling.   
“Throw me some pants” You smiled. He nodded and reached into your closet.  
“YOUR PANTS” You called. He rolled his eyes and moved to his closet, grabbing his sweatpants that you always wear.

He turned around and helped you slide into them, squeezing your hand as he helped you stand up. You smiled and slid into some Vans and left the room, walking downstairs into the kitchen to grab some food. Matt followed you down a moment later, sitting on the counter while you hand him some food. He smiles and eats the food, before grabbing his bag from the floor. He grabbed some period pads from your bag. He smiled and shoved them in the side pocket.   
“If you need anything, medicine, pads, food or anything, it’s in the side pocket. There’s some chocolate, that one you love with the gummy candy mixed in” He smiled. You smiled widely and held him close.

He smiled and rubbed your waist. You took his hand as he walked out to the car, grabbing the keys and phones before locking the house and climbing into the car with you. You drove off to the hotel, hands intertwined and your ring shining in the early sun of the morning.


End file.
